Odcinek 5 Wojownik z dawnych lat i strata
Rebecca : Co ? O co chodzi ? Zły Bakugan : Cesarz Barodius..... Rebecca : Że kto ?! On on on został zniszczony ! Zły Bakugan : Daj mi skończyć ! Cesarz Barodius za życia wydał rozkaz zniszczenia cię a skoro wrócił to..... no wiesz musimy cię.... Marduk : Super moc aktywacja ! Thousand Destroyer ! Zły Bakugan: Nie...... Rebecca : Marduk ? Po co to było ?! Marduk : Powinnaś mi dziękować bo ten Bakugan prawie cię zniszczył ! Rebecca : W sumie..... to dzięki ! Ok idziemy szukać Jin ! W dawny zamku Barodiusa..... Rebecca : Grrrr..... Jak ja tego miejsca nie znosze ! On tu jest ! Dan : Kto ? Rebecca : Barodius ! Ja go czuje... Barodius : Zgadza się jestem tu ! I Wyzywam cię Rebecca na pojedynek 1 na 1 ! Rebecca : Z chęcią przyjme i wygram to wyzwanie ! Rebecca i Barodius : Pole Bitwy ! Rebecca : Ja zaczynam ! Karta Otwarcia start ! Bakugan Bitwa ! Strzała Start ! Barodius : Bakugan Bitwa ! Phantom Dharak Start ! Rebecca : CO ?! Przecierz on był Razenoidem a teraz znów to Dharak ?! Ja nic nie rozumiem ! Barodius : NIe gadaj tylko walcz ! Rebecca : Skoro o tym wspomniałeś ! Super moc aktywacja poziom 0 ! Barodius : CO ?! Rebecca : Poziom 0 zamraża twojego Bakugana w czasie i odbiera mu 500 G a tyle samo dodaje Strzale ! Barodius : Niesamowite... Rebecca : Strzała zmiana Domeny ! BLID ! Dan Marduk i Barodius : Że co ?!?!?!?!?!?! Rebecca : Blid to Domena Krwi i wiecznego cierpiena ! Tylko Strzała ją posiada ! Marduk : Strzała wygląda...... Rebecca : Wiem okropnie ! Jedno skrzydło szkieletowe drugie normalne lewa strona twarzy przecięta i cała we krwi a zamiast prawej ręki i lewj nogi ma Kości ! Strzała ! Super moc Aktywacja ! Bloody Arc ! Dharak : Nie...... Rebecca : Runda dla mnie ! Barodius : Karta otwarcia start ! Bakugan Bitwa Phantom Dharak start ! Rebecca : Strzała zmiana ról ? Strzała : Spoko ! Marduk : Co Rebecca ? Rebecca : Ja mogę stać się Bakuganem a Strzała człowiekiem ! Bakugan Bitwa ! Strzała start !Super Moc Aktywacja ! Zmiana ról ! Strzała : Super Jestem człowiekiem! Rebecca (Bloody Fang): A ja Bakuganem ! Barodius : Karta Otwarcia.... Strzała: Super Moc Aktywacja ! Blokada + Krwisty Pazur Aktywacja ! Rebecca (Bloody Fan) : Mam wielką moc ! To twój koniec Dharak ! Strzała: Tak ! Dwa zero ! Super ! Zmiana ? Rebecca : Zmiana ! Uf! Dobrze być człowiekiem ! Gotowa na całkowitą rozwałke ? Strzała: Jak Nigdy dotąd ! Rebecca : Karta Otwarcia start ! Bakugan Bitwa ! Strzała start ! Barodius: Bakugan Bitwa ! Phantom Dharak..... Rebecca: Evelin ?! Angelin ?! Evelin : Tak to my a Barodius to tylko złudzenie ! Zwykły chologram ! Bakugan Bitwa ! Maximum Dharak Start! Rebecca : Co ? Maximum Dharak ?! Grrr..... Super Moc Aktywacja ! Team Battle ! Marduk wiesz co robić ! Marduk: Jasne ! Bakugan Bitwa Battle Ax Vladitor Start ! Evelin : Hmm.... Nowa Strategia ? Rebecca: Nie ! Super Moc Aktywacja.... Marduk : Rebecca wiesz co robisz ? Rebecca : Nie ma innego wyboru ! Super Moc Aktywacja Poziom -3 ! Evelin : CO?! Rebecca : Karta Poziom -3 odbiera Bakuganowi z Team Battle Pukty i daje je Strzale lecz ten Bakugan Przegrywa ale wraca do właściciela ! Evelin : CO ?! NIE !!!!!!!!! Rebecca : Strzała teraz ! Strzała : Z chęcią ! Rebecca : Tak ! Zwycięstwo ! Jin: Brawo Rebecca ! Rebecca : Jin ! Nareszcie ! Gdzie byłaś ! Jin: Szukałam cię ! Rebecca: Jin ! Wracaj z nami na ziemię ! Jin: Hmm.... Zgoda ! Na ziemi....? Chyba Rebecca : Jakoś tu dziwnie cicho... Marduk: Racja. O co chodzi ? Dan: yy.... Rebecca: Dan! Gdzie my jesteśmy ?! Dan: Drago przez pomyłkę teleportował nas do Neathi.... Rebecca: Dan !!!! i Drago!!!! Zabije was !!!!!!!! Marduk: Rebecca uspokój się to po pierwsze to tylko Neathia a po drugie Nic nam się tu nie satnie ! Rebecca:Fakt ! Ale i tak Dan pożołuje ! Teleportuj nas Strzała na Ziemię ! Strzała: Tak jest ! Na prawdziwej ziemi... Rebecca: Tak to tutaj ! Ok Jin wybieraj jesteś z Dan Shunem Marucho i tak dalej w Battle Brawlers czy w Strefie Drakusa razem ze Mną Mardukiem i Masqueradem ? Jin: Hmmm..... z............. Tobą w strefie Darkusa ! Rebecca: Świetnie ! Łap ! To Sunny Note Bliźniaczka Strzały ma 5 Domen ! Jin: Jakie ? Rebecca: Aquos Ventus Pyrus Subterre i Haos ! Jin: A Darkus ? Rebecca: Na Darkus trzeba zasłużyć ! Tak jak Ja czy Marduk ! Kapiszi ? Super ! No to.... Dan: Wyzywam was na potrójną Walkę ! Rebecca : Co? Dan : To 3 osoby na 1 ! Zgoda ? Rebecca : Zgoda ! Po walce.... Dan : Rebecca ! Proszę oddaj mi Drago ! Preyasa Marucho i Skyress Shuna ! Prosze ! Rebecca: Pomyślmy hmm... NIE ! Muhahaha ! Strzała teleportuj nas do tajnej Kryjówki ! A i Dan Łap ! To Bakugan Trenerski ! Daj też im ! Jak wyewolułują to oddam wam Wasze Bakugany ! Narazie.... Rebecca Marduk i Jin : Nara Lamy ! Ciąg Dalszy Nastąpi.......................